


stairway to hevan

by CatBatsy



Category: squelch
Genre: College AU, Other, eye gore, eye lack, he doesnt have eyes, horrible stairs accident, lack of eyes, normal!aste, slowburn, yeah the colege has prom ok dont at me :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBatsy/pseuds/CatBatsy
Summary: youve been friends with vean for years now, but what happens when one day theres an accident?





	stairway to hevan

"[y/n]... you make me feel so... alive" my heart skips a beat. his deep, dark lack of eyes gazing into my [your eye color] orbs. was he really about to say it? the thing we have both been to afraid to say, ever since that day in middle school. ever since i dropped my lunch tray in front of him? "[y/n]..." i cant breathe. vean carnegie... the hottest goth in school, standing right in front of me... "[y/n], will you go to prom with me?"  
i couldnt believe it. five years coming and still. maybe it would have been obvious to anybody else. the way we looked at each ohter in the halls. the time he winked atme when i saw him running in gym glass, when i couldnt tear my eyes away from that strip of pale, porcelain skin between his shirt and his jorts. "yes! yes yes YES!" i scream at him.  
vean steadily takes you up the steps to your apartment, your arm around his. he doesnt realize he didnt actually reach the top step, and stops like 2 steps away from it, and turns to look at you. "y/n, i don't remember if this is the right floor." "oh, you respond, bkushing." "well, [his name], its [your apartment number], so its on [floor you live on]" you say, blushing harder. "ok. i love you." he leans in to kiss you, but loses his footing because he doesn't have fucking eyes and didnt realize he was still on the stairs. he falls over. come back later for chapter too, where you visit him in the hospital.


End file.
